<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Blues by foxyroxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138984">Baby Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi'>foxyroxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFTG RBB, Aaron and Katelyn becomes parents, Babies, Becoming Parents, Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Family, First Time Parents, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Reverese big bang, Soft Aaron Minyard, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming a father was one of the most beautiful moments in Aaron’s life, especially when he got to hold his son for the first time. What he hadn't expected though was for it to happen six weeks before Katelyn’s due date, and neither did he expect it to happen through a cesarean delivery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Minyard &amp; Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AFTG Reverse Big Bang 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalpalmetto/gifts">Autumnalpalmetto</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting day!</p><p>This is my first time participatig in an event this big and I was lucky to be pared with <a href="https://autumnalpalmetto.tumblr.com/">Jade</a> for this 💕</p><p>Jade's beautiful art can be found <a href="https://autumnalpalmetto.tumblr.com/post/646110438214549504/baby-blues-becoming-a-father-was-one-of-the-most">here</a>!</p><p>Also it's my first time writing Aaron/Katelyn!</p><p>And also a big thanks to my amazing beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos">Michél</a> He's a champ and I appreciate him 🥺💕🥺</p><p>Come and talk to me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes">twitter!</a></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It all happened so fast.</p><p>He was working in the ER, just starting his ER rotation when he got the call from Katelyn that she was headed to the hospital because something felt wrong. Or as she had said; ‘Something feels off, Aari.’</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Becoming a father was one of the most beautiful moments in Aaron’s life, especially when he got to hold his son for the first time. What he hadn't expected though was for it to happen six weeks before Katelyn’s due date, and neither did he expect it to happen through a cesarean delivery. He had expected that they would have time to put the crib together, get the dresser and the changing table from the store. They needed a car seat too because being med students meant they were always busy and meant that they were always low on funds, but Andrew was excited to meet his nibling, so he had provided some of the things they needed for him. Andrew’s shopping spree had included buying a bigger car and a house in a good neighborhood where they could let their kid roam around without being scared and a garden so Popo, their partially blind pug, and their child could play and tumble around. </p><p>It all happened so fast.</p><p>He was working in the ER, just starting his ER rotation when he got the call from Katelyn that she was headed to the hospital because something felt wrong. Or as she had said; <em> ‘Something feels off, Aari.’ </em>She was panicking, he could tell from just talking to her over the phone. She had said that there had been some mucus in her underwear this morning and that she felt the need to go to the bathroom more often than usual. On top of that, she felt less movement than usual, and then there was the pain in her abdomen. All signs of early labor. He knew he couldn’t afford to have a panic attack in the supply closet in the ER, but that was the reality. But Katelyn was coming in and then she would be safe. She would be with him and then they would get her checked through and make sure everything was okay with her and the baby.</p><p>He was unfocused after the call. Who wouldn't be after being told your wife is coming in when she's been home on sick leave because of bad Braxton hicks contractions when she suddenly had early signs of labor. He did stock in the ER to get busy and feel useful until Katelyn arrived in a cab at the ER entrance. He brought her inside in a wheelchair and while Katelyn told him she was okay and that she could walk, he didn’t want to take any chances. He was also this close to scolding her for not coming in earlier when she first started to feel the pain. He helped her onto a bed and hooked her up to all the machines before he paged the OB/GYN on call so she could take a look at Katelyn and possibly admit Katelyn to the hospital for monitoring. He looked at her as he sat down next to the bed.</p><p>“You should have called me this morning. Or at least told me so I could have stayed home with you and Popo,” he said, only scolding her a little and not a lot like he had planned when she first came in. He took her hand into his and kissed the back of it, feeling her warm skin against his lips. </p><p>He was worried and he was sure Katelyn knew. She always knew. </p><p>“I didn’t want to worry you, Aari,” she sighed as she tried to get comfortable on the bed. “Besides, I did call my doctor, but he said that it was nothing to worry about and that a little bit of mucus was normal.” He got up from his chair and helped her move around, even got her a few spare pillows from the other beds. Katelyn rarely allowed Aaron to fuss over her and she must have been feeling bad if she let Aaron do so. She settled on the bed with a huff when the pillows were positioned and supported her weight. </p><p>“I’d still have liked it if you had told me this morning. You know I worry about you nonetheless, Kate.” He sat down next to her and carefully put his hand on her abdomen, carefully moving his hand in a circular motion. “It would have been better.”</p><p>“I know,” she sighed and put her hand on top of Aaron’s, stopping him from moving, tangling their fingers together, “You’re right. I’m sorry I worried you, honey.” She gave him a tired smile and Aaron couldn’t blame her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead when the OB/GYN Dr. Hansson arrived. He moved off the bed and stood by Katelyn’s side, holding her hand while Dr. Hansson took a quick look at the monitors and examined her while Katelyn explained all of her symptoms. </p><p>“Based on what you have told me today, about your lack of movement from your baby, and the pain in your abdomen and lower back and the mucus, I have reason to believe that you have gone into preterm labor and we need to make sure you and your baby are healthy and that nothing bad is going on,” Dr. Hansson said, and Katelyn nodded. She looked nervous now and rightly so. “I’ll see you up there,” Dr. Hansson said and left the ER. Katelyn looked up at Aaron with watery eyes.</p><p>"I'm scared Aaron," she said, a single tear rolling down her cheek. The OB/GYN had a reputation for not being too gentle when it came to delivering news, but she was amazing at her job. Aaron took Katelyn’s hand and sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"I know," he said softly, and Katelyn nodded. She reached for Aaron, pulling him down for a hug. "Our baby is okay, Kate. Our baby is okay and you're okay." He tried to reassure her, but he wasn't sure how good of a job his words really did. He got off the bed when a CNA and a porter came to take Katelyn up to the maternity unit for admission and further examination. When they arrived at the unit, a nurse was waiting for them with a change of clothes for Katelyn. Aaron helped her change into the gown before he helped her back into bed. The nurse hooked Katelyn up to a bunch of machines that would keep track of Katelyn and their baby. He stood out of the way as the nurse hooked Katelyn up, folding her clothes and putting them on one of the spare chairs. He leaned against the wall and tried not to hover by her bedside as many expecting fathers did.</p><p>“I’m gonna step outside for a second, Kate,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She smiled and nodded. He closed the door to the room as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to press speed dial two. He put his phone up to his ear and listened to the dial tone (maybe also add a reaction, a nervous habit like chewing on a hangnail or sth like that). </p><p>“<em> Hello?” </em>Andrew said, sounding like someone who had just woken up from a long sleep. </p><p>“Sorry, were you sleeping?” </p><p>“<em> Napping with Neil and the cats, </em> ” Andrew said, followed by a yawn. Aaron scoffed because he knew his twin was lying. It was probably more like they hadn’t left their bed yet. “ <em> Aren’t you supposed to be at work? </em>”</p><p>“I am. Or I was until Katelyn called. She has gone into labor and she’s already five centimeters open. She’s been home on sick leave for a couple of weeks because of her Braxton hicks contraction,” Aaron said as he leaned against the wall. He listened as Andrew rustled on the other end of the line, whispering to Neil, ‘<em> Wake up, Katelyn’s in labor.’ </em></p><p>“<em> I remember you told me about it. Do you need us to come? </em> ” Andrew asked, and Aaron took a minute to think about it. He needed Andrew more than he needed Neil. They still had their fights and most of the time Aaron wanted to rip Neil’s head off, but he didn’t because he knew his brother was <em> fond </em> of the exy junkie, because he wouldn’t admit to being in love with him. </p><p>“Yeah. You still have our house key, right?”. Aaron could hear Sir and King meow in the background as they shifted around their bedroom. </p><p>“<em> Do you really need to ask me that?” </em> Andrew asked with a flat voice. Aaron chuckled softly. Of course, Andrew would still have the key. He faintly heard Neil in the background, asking: <em> 'Do we bring the cats, or do we ask Mrs. Pearl to watch them?' </em></p><p>“Bring the cats. I want them to get familiar with our kid for when you bring them around,” Aaron said. “Besides, Katelyn and Popo like them. They’ll likely keep her company in bed and keep Popo company.”</p><p>“<em> I know they will, tiny rascals, </em> ” Andrew said. Aaron hummed as he listened to his brother and brother-in-law talk in the background. “ <em> You should probably call your neighbor to take care of Popo. Neil’s looking up tickets, trying to get us some for in a couple of hours, but we don't know when we'll get there.” </em></p><p>“Yeah. Our neighbor would be my next call after our boss. Can't exactly work like this. I had a panic attack in the supply closet when Katelyn called," Aaron confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. Andrew sighed on the other end, bedsprings creaking in the background. “I need to get back to Katelyn. Text me when you’re boarding your plane.”</p><p><em> “Will do, </em> ” Andrew said while Neil chimed in from the background; ‘ <em> Tell Katelyn we said hi!’ </em> before Aaron hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. He pushed off the wall and walked back into the room. He smiled when he saw Katelyn resting on the bed, one of her hands tracing circles onto her big belly. It always seemed to calm the baby down. He walked over to the bed and gently sat down on the edge of it, leaning over to kiss her forehead. </p><p>“Andrew and Neil are coming. I told them to bring the cats. It wouldn’t be fair to leave them alone for so long.” </p><p>Katelyn’s smile was soft and gentle as he spoke to her. He placed one hand on her abdomen, the other on her cheek. </p><p>“You need to call Mrs. Norman so she can take care of Popo while we’re here. I only walked him this morning and he likes Mrs. Norman and her son,” she said, pressing her cheek against Aaron’s hand. Aaron hummed in reply. He knew Popo liked them. Lyle, Mrs. Norman’s son, had been their pet sitter ever since they moved in and while Katelyn was on sick leave, he helped her by walking Popo after school and after dinner. </p><p>“I know, I also have to talk to our boss about you being here and me not… working,” he said, and Katelyn laughed softly. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek in return. </p><p>“You’re impossible, you know that, right?” She said it with such a wide smile, Aaron thought her jaw would break, but her smile was contagious, so he couldn’t help but smile, too. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips before he stood up. He bent down and kissed her abdomen. </p><p>“You be good to mama, okay? Don’t be a tiny devil,” he joked and moved away before Katelyn could swat him. “I’m leaving. I’ll be back soon.” </p><p>“Okay,” Katelyn said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down for a quick kiss before she reached for her phone to watch some videos on YouTube while Aaron was busy. Aaron sent Mrs. Norman a text, asking if they could take care of Popo on his way to his boss’s office. </p><p>
  <b> <em>June 29th, 2016, 11:54 AM</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Me</em> </b>
</p><p><em> Hey Linda. Katelyn has gone into labor </em> <em><br/></em> <em> and I wanted to ask you if you could </em> <em><br/></em> <em> watch over Popo until my brother </em> <em><br/></em> <em> arrives at our house? </em> <em><br/></em> <em> I’ll get back to you once I know when </em> <em><br/></em> <em> he’ll get here.  </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>Linda</em> </b>
</p><p><em> Of course, Honey! </em> <em><br/></em> <em> I hope Katelyn is okay and </em> <em><br/></em> <em> everything will go smoothly!  </em></p><p>Aaron smiled as he put his phone back into his pocket and knocked on the chief of surgery’s door. </p><p>“Dr. Jackson?” he said, and the lady looked up and smiled. </p><p>“Aaron. Come in,” Dr. Jackson said and pointed at the chair in front of her. “Sit down.” Aaron sat down with his hands politely folded in his lap. “How’s Katelyn doing? I heard she came in earlier.”</p><p>“Yeah, Dr. Hansson admitted her. She was five centimeters open last time she was checked,” he explained, “But she’s okay, given the circumstances. And as much as I want to work, I don’t think I can work while she’s here. And I know I’ve just begun the ER rotation, but I just… can’t focus.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Aaron. I understand what you are going through. It was the same with my wife when she gave birth to our child. Take some time off. Go and be with Katelyn,” she said, and Aaron sighed and relaxed in the chair. </p><p>“Thank you, Dr. Jackson. It means a lot to me. To us. I hope we’ll be back here soon,” he said and smiled. He stood up from his chair and left Dr. Jackson’s office to go back to Katelyn’s room. He smiled when he saw her sleeping on the bed. He turned the lights down some on the light switch and closed the door partially before he went to get changed. </p><p>“Hey,” one of their fellow residents, Daniel, said when Aaron stepped into the changing room. Aaron hummed in recognition as he changed out of his scrubs in favor of his regular clothes. “How’s Katelyn? I heard she came into the ER earlier.”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s - <em> ugh - </em>fine,” he said as he pulled his hoodie over his head. “Went into early labor. She’s up at the maternity unit right now.”</p><p>“Tell her we’re all missing her,” Daniel said, and Aaron nodded with a small smile. </p><p>“I will. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it if you could come up after the baby is born.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to the others,” Daniel said with a wide smile. He left first, leaving Aaron alone in the locker room. Alone with his thoughts and his mind. He sat down on the bench in front of his locker, rubbing his forehead, taking a second to breathe and calm down so he wouldn’t work himself into a panic attack before going back up to Katelyn’s room. He stopped just a few rooms from Katelyn’s when his phone vibrated with an incoming text. </p><p>
  <b> <em>June 29th, 2016, 12:33 PM</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Drew</em> </b>
</p><p><em> Neil found a flight that’ll leave in </em><br/><em> an hour. We’ll be there in a </em> <em><br/></em>couple of hours.</p><p>
  <em> See you soon </em>
</p><p>Aaron sighed, feeling like some weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that he knew Andrew and Neil were coming sooner rather than later, but nothing prepared him for the sight that met him when he returned to Katelyn’s room. She was surrounded by doctors, the monitors going crazy with Katelyn’s heart rate and the baby’s. He caught a glimpse of her wet, blue eyes. </p><p>She was scared.</p><p>
  <em> Afraid. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everything happened so fast. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>++++</p><p> </p><p>He was standing in front of the nursery, watching as a nurse situated their son in the incubator. His lungs weren't fully developed yet, and he wasn’t breathing when he was born, but they were hopeful that they would develop over the next few days, even when he was born six weeks early. Katelyn was still sleeping off her anesthesia and he couldn’t stay in the quiet room. He had been close to losing her, too. The placenta ruptured and she lost a lot of blood, but Dr. Hansson saved her. He would forever be grateful to her for saving Katelyn and his son, even if she freaked him out. </p><p>It had been a couple of hours since he had talked to Andrew and he hoped they had landed already. He pulled out his phone and pushed the call button, taking a chance.</p><p>“<em> We just got out of security, </em> ” Andrew said when he picked up his phone after the second ring. “ <em> We're hailing a cab now. We’ll be there soon. </em>”</p><p>“He’s here,” Aaron said without much thought.</p><p>“<em> He who? </em>” Andrew asked as he whistled for a cab. </p><p>“Your nephew.” Andrew got quiet on the other end of the line, but Aaron wasn’t worried for once. “He has Katelyn’s nose and her lips. He has… very fine blonde hair.” The familiar sound of a trunk slamming shut echoed over the line and Andrew said something to Neil that Aaron couldn’t hear. A car door slammed shut and Aaron heard Andrew say ‘<em> Chicago Medicine Family Birth Center.’ </em></p><p>“<em> I’m on my way, Aaron. I sent Neil to the house with the cats, </em> ” Andrew said, and Aaron sighed in relief resting his forehead against the window. “ <em> Did you hear me, Aaron? </em>”</p><p>"I heard you, Drew," he said as he watched the nurse come back with the blue-yellow blanket they had brought with them to the hospital. "You'll be here soon, right?" </p><p>"<em> Fifteen minutes if the driver goes past the speed limit, </em>" Andrew said and the cab driver pressed the speeder. </p><p>"Okay… I'll see you soon. Just ask for Katelyn’s room when you arrive. I'll be there."</p><p>"<em> Okay. Hang in there, </em>" Andrew said before he hung up. Aaron had been watching the nurse the entire time and he was probably freaking her out. He went back down to Katelyn’s room and sat by her side as he watched her taking deep, steady breaths. He moved the chair closer to the bed so he could hold her hand and be close to her. </p><p>Aaron didn't know how long he sat, all he knew was that he had texted Linda like he had promised her, telling her about his brother and brother-in-law coming and getting Popo and about the baby coming, but the next time he looked up, Andrew was in the doorway, his breath quick like he had been running. He stood up from his chair and went over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him. </p><p>“What happened?” he asked, pulling Aaron into a tight hug. Their relationship had changed for the better over the years. </p><p>And so he told him.</p><p>He told him about how the baby’s heart rate suddenly dropped, how Katelyn was crying, and how he was suddenly dressed by the nurses in a plastic gown, blue shoe covers, a mask, and a hair net before they let him in with her. He held her hand through it all, never leaving her side before she had to be taken into surgery.</p><p>He cried remembering it, and Andrew let him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He parked the car in the driveway, sitting there for a minute. He wasn’t ready to be alone with Neil, but it was inevitable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Go home and take a shower,” Andrew said to his twin when he woke up with a groan and aching muscles. Aaron looked over at Katelyn. She had woken up sometime during the night, stayed awake for a couple of hours, talking to him and Andrew. Andrew had gone and taken a few pictures of their son so she could see him for the first time since giving birth before she had to take a nap. She was still asleep. He hadn’t left her side since Andrew came and he was in desperate need of a shower and clean clothes. </p><p>“Yeah… That sounds like a good idea,” Aaron said as he stretched his arms above his head. He looked at Katelyn who was beginning to stir on the bed. He stood up and leaned over the bed and pressed his lips against her forehead. </p><p>“I’m gonna go home and shower. I’ll bring back the stuff you packed,” he said, and Katelyn gave him a tired smile. </p><p>“Okay,” she said and kissed him softly. “I’m gonna sleep some more. Don’t be too long, yeah?”</p><p>Aaron nodded, promising not to be gone for too long before he stepped outside the room. Andrew was leaning against the wall.</p><p>“You go home, and I’ll go and check on him. Give Katelyn some privacy,” Andrew said as Aaron closed the door behind him. He nodded, making sure he had his phone, wallet, and keys.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll try not to be gone for too long. An hour or two tops,” Aaron said with a nod.</p><p>“And try not to get into a fight with Neil.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I won’t make any promises,” Aaron said with a lazy wave of his hand as he started down the hall. He yawned a few more times on his way through the hospital to the parking lot when his phone went off. He sighed. He had barely left the hospital and his phone was already going off. He pulled it out, hoping it was only someone congratulating him on becoming a father. He unlocked it, finding a message from Andrew. </p><p><em> That was quick. I wonder what’s bugging him now, </em> he thought as he opened the chat.</p><p>
  <b> <em>June 30th, 2016, 9:24 AM</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Drew</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Why is he crying now? </em>
</p><p>Aaron supposed it was about his son because he didn’t know any other man who would suddenly burst into tears, besides Nicky, but he was in Germany and not the States, so he was certain it was about his son.</p><p><b> <em>June 30</em> </b> <b> <em>th</em> </b> <b> <em>, 2016, 9:25 AM</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Me</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> How should I know? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Drew</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re his dad! </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Me</em> </b>
</p><p><em> I met him yesterday! </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Same as you! </em></p><p>He snorted. How would he know why his son was crying? The nurse had probably poked and prodded him to make sure he was fine. The fact that he is crying is good, but the thought of him crying without his parents there made Aaron’s heart ache. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and grabbed his car keys, pushing the unlock button. He got in and started the drive home. On his way home, he contemplated stopping to buy a car seat for their son but decided against it – he wanted to hurry back to Katelyn.</p><p>He parked the car in the driveway, sitting there for a minute. He wasn’t ready to be alone with Neil, but it was inevitable. He got out, locked the car behind him and walked up to the front door, and unlocked it. He found Neil in the kitchen, cooking and with the cats and Popo dancing around his feet. He had never seen Neil cook. It was always Andrew who was cooking when he and Katelyn visited them in Denver or when they came to visit but whatever he was cooking smelt good and he was starving - he hadn’t eaten anything since Katelyn had arrived at the hospital the day before. </p><p>“Hey,” Neil said with a soft smile on his lips, stirring a pot on the stove. “The food’s almost done if you want some.” </p><p>Aaron nodded and bent down to pet the cats and pick up his dog to greet her. She licked his face, and he grimaced when she licked his lips. <em> Charming, </em> he thought with a smile as he put Popo down again. He wasn't really one to refuse food, even if it was made by the person he hated the most. Well, he didn’t <em> hate </em> Neil. Not anymore at least. He disliked him, sure, but he acknowledged his marriage to his brother. He made Andrew happy and that was enough to make him happy.</p><p>“Thanks. I’ll take a quick shower then I’ll come back down,” he said as he moved towards the staircase. Neil nodded and that was the last thing he saw before he ventured upstairs to his and Katelyn’s bedroom. He passed their son’s bedroom on his way there and something had changed. He walked back and stood in the doorway to the room. The floor was covered in plastic, there were buckets of paint and paintbrushes. The crib had been put together just like the changing table and dresser. He looked to the staircase and listened as Neil talked with the animals downstairs before he went to take a much-needed shower.</p><p>When he was done showering and had found Katelyn’s bag - and put together a small one of his own - he went back downstairs where Neil was lounging on the couch with two bowls of whatever it was he had cooked. He put the overnight bag and suitcase down by the front door before he went over to the couch and sat down on the other end, keeping the animals and a safe distance between them.</p><p>"Drew said you still need to paint the room, but he didn’t say what color, so I bought pastel blue, pastel green, and beige." </p><p>Aaron was surprised - he didn't think Andrew and Neil talked about what they needed to get done. </p><p>"Green and beige. Green on the wall where the crib goes," Aaron said and Neil nodded. "I saw you put the furniture together." This time Neil nodded. "Thanks." </p><p>Neil probably looked confused at first, needing to clue in on what Aaron was thanking him for, before he found out he was thanking him for the crib, dresser, and changing table. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Neil said, and Aaron picked up the bowl and started to eat. He didn’t say anything about the food until he had practically licked the bowl clean. </p><p>“Thank you for--”</p><p>“I know we don’t have the best relationship, but I want to be there for you, Katelyn, and the baby. I know we’ve had our rickety start and I know we don’t really like each other, but I think we should put it past us, now that you have a son.”</p><p>Aaron stared at Neil. How could he not? Neil was suddenly making a lot of sense; which Aaron wasn’t really used to. Neil never really made sense and it was always only Andrew who could figure out what Neil was saying or meaning, but he agreed with Neil. They had to get past their rocky relationship and focus on his son.</p><p>“I… Yeah,” he said and nodded. “I’m… glad you came here with Drew. And I’m thankful for you putting the furniture together.”</p><p>Neil smiled – wide and bright.</p><p>“Wow, that sounded like it hurt to say,” Neil said in a teasing voice. Aaron pushed Neil’s shoulder, making the redhead fall to the side laughing.</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“Likewise, asshat.”</p><p>They sat like that for a while and Aaron showed Neil the pictures he had taken of their son in the NICU. Before he left, Neil took him into the garage and showed him the car seat Andrew had made him buy as well.</p><p><em> The fucker… </em> Aaron thought as Neil helped him install the seat in his car. He thanked him and put the suitcase in the passenger seat – it was small, so it could stand on the floor – and made his way back to the hospital.</p><p>He found Andrew in Katelyn’s room. She was awake, looking positively more herself now that she had been sleeping for most of the day. He smiled at her, putting the suitcase down by the wall before he walked over to her and kissed her softly.</p><p>“You look better,” he said softly. Katelyn smiled and nodded, kissing him back.</p><p>“I feel better. I suppose morphine makes me tired,” she said, and Andrew snorted.</p><p>“Of course, morphine would make you feel tired. It’s a pretty powerful opioid. It’s supposed to take the pain.”</p><p>Aaron looked at his twin. “When did you study medicine?” he asked him, frowning slightly on one eyebrow.</p><p>“I helped you study in high school and college. I don’t forget,” he said and tapped the side of his head.</p><p>Like Aaron would ever forget. He shook his head and smiled at his wife, focusing on her for now.</p><p>“Go home, Drew,” Aaron told his brother when Andrew made no motion to move from his perch against the wall. He could feel Andrew’s eyes on him, watching for any signs of insecurity or doubt. He pushed off the wall and walked towards the door.</p><p>“Call me if you need anything,” he said, and the two new parents hummed in unison. </p><p>Aaron stayed in the hospital until Katelyn fell asleep, her hand going limp in his hand as sleep took her over. He went by the nursery before he left the hospital, wanting to see how their son was doing, but when he arrived in front of the window, he could see him crying in his cot. He grabbed one of the pink gowns and put it on in a hurry to see his son. He opened the cot and carefully got him out and put him against his shoulder. He picked out his phone and opened up Andrew’s contact.</p><p><b> <em>June 30</em> </b> <b> <em>th</em> </b> <b> <em>, 2016, 8:38 PM</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Me</em> </b>
</p><p><em> I went by the nursery </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> on my way home. </em></p><p><em> I found him awake. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> What now? </em></p><p><b> <em>June 30</em> </b> <b> <em>th</em> </b> <b> <em>, 2016, 8:40 PM</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Drew</em> </b>
</p><p><em> How should I know? </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Maybe you should sing </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> to him? </em></p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes and for the first time, he realized he didn’t know any lullabies or children's songs besides <em> row your boat </em> and he wasn’t sure if it wouldn’t suffice <em> . </em></p><p><b> <em>June 30</em> </b> <b> <em>th</em> </b> <b> <em>, 2016, 8:45 PM</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Me</em> </b>
</p><p><em> Row-row-row your boat.... </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> He’s a newborn. He doesn’t </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> understand me </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>Drew</em> </b>
</p><p><em> Doesn’t matter what you say. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> He knows your voice. </em></p><p>Aaron sighed, putting his phone down again. His son was still crying but the second he began to talk to him, he calmed down, his sobs subsiding into hiccups, and eventually, he fell asleep again.</p><p>++++</p><p>It had been a few days since she went through the c-section. They had had coworkers coming by to see how Katelyn was doing, how Aaron was holding up, and sometimes they even mistook Andrew for Aaron when he wasn’t in the room. Their boss came by to congratulate them and she even bought a bouquet and a onesie with the hospital's logo and name on it. It was trashy, but also fun. Katelyn laughed so he supposed it didn’t matter where the onesie came from.</p><p>But seeing Katelyn holding their son for the first time was magical.</p><p>
  <em> Perfect. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Amazing.  </em>
</p><p>Their son still didn’t have a name. Aaron hadn’t wanted to decide on a name without Katelyn, since he was <em> their </em> son and not only his, so it felt wrong for him to even think of baby names without talking to her.</p><p>Katelyn glowed after becoming a mother. Like every other role she had taken on didn’t matter, only the role as a mother mattered after seeing and holding her baby for the first time. She was in a wheelchair, wearing a pink gown over her clothes. She was rocking him slowly, humming a tune her mother used to sing to her. Aaron was standing in the back, taking pictures of Katelyn and their baby. It was nice to finally be able to change his background on his phone.</p><p>“He still needs a name,” Aaron said, putting his phone away in his jeans pocket.</p><p>Katelyn hummed and looked up at Aaron.</p><p>“Do you have something in mind?” she asked, sounding like she had no idea whatsoever.</p><p>“Yeah… Well. I thought of a couple,” he said as he pulled a chair over after putting on a gown himself.</p><p>“Let me hear,” she said, and Aaron smiled at the way he held onto Katelyn’s finger.</p><p>“Well… I have Elliott… Joshua… Joseph—”</p><p>“Isn’t Joseph Andrew’s middle name?” she asked.</p><p>“It is, but that’s not the point—”</p><p>“Wait,” she said, looking up at Aaron with wide eyes before her gaze fell upon the baby in her arms. “Elliott Joseph Minyard.”</p><p>It sounded like an announcement, good, doubtless and it was pretty. And he looked like an Elliott and a Joseph. He smiled and leaned over to press a kiss on Katelyn’s shoulder.</p><p>“Sounds perfect. It suits him a lot,” he said, and Katelyn hummed, agreeing with her husband.</p><p>“It does,” she said and looked at him. “Take a picture of us. I still haven’t told my parents about him. Or our friends.”</p><p>“Kate, there’s a high possibility they’ve already been by to see him while you were knocked out on morphine,” he said but got his phone out, nonetheless. He scooted closer to Katelyn and Elliott, wrapping an arm around Katelyn’s shoulders as she positioned Elliott in her arms, careful not to pull at any tubes that were connected to him, and opened the camera app. “Ready?”</p><p>Katelyn nodded and smiled. “Ready.”</p><p>He took a few different pictures, changing the phone’s angle and position every so often to get the best possible picture. When he had enough, he handed the phone to Katelyn and let her look through them while he held Elliott, walking around the room when he started to get fussy. He gently patted his back and hummed the same tune as Katelyn had earlier, even if he didn’t know the song.</p><p>“There. All sent!” she said with a smile as she watched Aaron walking around with Elliott. He heard the camera shutter on his phone going off, but he paid no mind to it. He loved the tiny smiles Elliott was giving him and he soon enough yawned, signaling that their time soon was over.</p><p>“He’s tired,” he said and looked at Katelyn. “Do you wanna hold him before we go back to your room?” he asked, and Katelyn shook her head.</p><p>“No, it’s okay. My wound is starting to hurt. I probably over-exerted myself,” she said with a slight smile. Aaron nodded and walked over to his wife. He bent down so she could kiss his forehead before he carefully put Elliott back into the cot and made sure all the wires got reconnected to the machines. He tucked him in, making sure he was cozy before he closed the lid, and walked back over to Katelyn, helping her out of the gown.</p><p>His phone was pinging every so often, telling him someone was reacting to the pictures Katelyn had sent in the Facebook chat to the foxes, to her family, and their coworkers, but his main focus was on Katelyn and getting her to bed. When she was back in bed, she grabbed her phone and had Aaron send her all the pictures she had taken just a couple of minutes ago. </p><p>"I hope I'm able to go home soon. I feel fine. Just a little sore." </p><p>Aaron raised an eyebrow, looking at her with skepticism. She had a habit of making it seem better or less bad than it probably was, but he didn’t doubt she wanted to go home. </p><p>"I know. But they want to keep you here for observation. You still haven't healed and you're still on morphine--"</p><p>"Paracetamol and Ibuprofen. So no more hardcore drugs for me." </p><p>Aaron smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly. "I love you," he said and Katelyn smiled, her wide smile pulling at freckled cheeks. </p><p>"Go home. I'll see you in the morning," she said and Aaron sighed. He hated leaving her and Elliott at the hospital every night but knew it had to be done. Visitors weren't allowed during the night, even if the father and mother worked in the hospital. And Katelyn wasn't in life-threatening danger nor was Elliott, so he had to go. He packed up his bag and gave Katelyn her homemade fox teddy with an equally handmade Vixen costume - Aaron had a matching one with a Foxes exy costume on. She had made them while she was on bed rest and bored out of her mind.</p><p>He kissed her one last time before leaving. </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow. Text me if you need anything," he said and she nodded with a bright smile. </p><p>"See you tomorrow. Oh! And bring Andrew and Neil tomorrow, I want them to meet their nephew."</p><p>Aaron smiled and nodded as he moved towards the door. </p><p>“I’ll talk to them at home, don’t worry,” he said and smiled at her when he leaned against the doorframe. “See you.” Katelyn raised her hand and waved, a sad smile having replaced her happy smile as she watched him leave.</p><p>Their house smelled like homemade food again. It had ever since Neil and Andrew arrived in town and their house had never smelt this much like a home, but it was… nice to come home to. It was what he wanted his son to grow up with, but also what wouldn’t likely happen with two doctor parents. He unlocked the door and found Neil and Andrew on top of the stairs, Popo sitting on the bottom step of the staircase together with the cats, curiously watching the havoc on the first floor. </p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked, successfully scaring Sir down from the stairs and into the living room.</p><p>Neil and Andrew looked at Aaron at the bottom of the staircase. </p><p>“What does it look like?” Andrew said. “The idiot put the crib together in a wrong way and now I have to do it all over while we wait for the paint to dry.”</p><p>“Hey! It’s not my fault the instructions were unclear about where to put which screws!” Neil defended himself. </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes fondly - this also happened when they got their guest bed the last time Aaron and Katelyn came to visit them. The legs snapped under the weight of them and they had to sleep on the box spring mattress on the floor, which wasn’t bad at all since they’d still gotten a decent sleep in the end. </p><p>“I’m not about to let Elliott sleep in a bed that could collapse under him at any given moment because his uncle Neil couldn’t put his bed together properly.”</p><p>Aaron smiled softly as the two bickered. He put his bag down and went to the kitchen in search of whatever delicious meal Neil had made for dinner or lunch that day before he went to take a shower and got ready for bed. He patiently waited for Neil and Andrew to finish putting the crib together, listening to the two bickering on top of the stairs. It was nice, Aaron had to admit. He wasn’t a big fan of being home alone and if Neil and Andrew hadn’t been here, he would probably have fallen asleep in a supply closet or an on-call room. When they stopped bickering, he got up from the couch and moved upstairs, saying goodnight to Neil and Andrew before going to bed. </p><p>It wasn’t easy to fall asleep in the big king-sized bed without Katelyn. They were one of those snuggling type-of-couples that loved to snuggle and after Katelyn got pregnant he had gotten used to caressing her abdomen wherever their son had been kicking, but he eventually fell asleep. </p><p>When he arrived at the hospital with Neil and Andrew the next morning, Katelyn looked positively worse than she had the day before. Her skin was pale, her eyes slightly glazed over and she was holding her incision. Of course, Aaron was worried even when Katelyn told him not to be. They were doctors, they knew post-op infections happened, but Katelyn was healthy. She didn’t smoke, she wasn’t a heavy drinker, she ate a healthy varied cost, so this had to be something else. And Aaron was furious because someone hadn’t done their job. But Katelyn was calm because infections <em> did </em> happen, even when they were careful. </p><p>“I’m okay, Aaron. I promise I am,” she said and pulled him down for a kiss. “It just means a few more days in the hospital,” she said as Dr. Hansson walked into the room and looked at them. </p><p>“Oh good. You’re both here,” she said as she walked up to the bed. “I just checked on your son and he’s fine. His levels are good and he’s eating well and he’s breathing on his own. I’m going to discharge him later today and you can take him home.”</p><p>“What?” Aaron said without thinking. He looked up at Dr. Hansson, staring at her as if she had just told him that aliens were real. “Taking him home without Kate?”</p><p>“Yes,” Dr. Hansson said. “She has an infection and it’s important that we get it under control before we can discharge her. I see that you have family here to help you with your son.”</p><p>“You’ll be okay, Aaron,” Katelyn said, smiling up at Aaron. “Just bring him by so I can say goodbye to him before you leave.”</p><p>Aaron stared at Katelyn. He was staring in disbelief - he couldn’t believe Elliott was getting discharged while Katelyn - his mother - had to stay in the hospital because of an infection. </p><p>"You'll be fine, Aaron. You have Andrew and Neil to help you. You'll be fine," she said and looked up at him. "You'll be fine. You are not your mother."</p><p>The mention of his mother was an abrupt awakening. He wasn't his mother, nor did he want to be like his mother. He looked at her and nodded because she was right. She was always right. </p><p>“I can do it,” he said and Katelyn nodded. </p><p>“You can do it. Because you are <em> not </em> your mother and you have Andrew and Neil with you. You’ll be okay. Promise me.” Aaron took her hand in his and squeezed, promising without saying anything.</p><p>“We’ll go down and get him ready for discharge, spend some time with our nephew before we come up with him,” Andrew said and Katelyn smiled at them. </p><p>“There are clothes in the suitcase,” she said and Andrew nodded as he began to dig through the suitcase. </p><p>When he found the clothes he looked up at Dr. Hansson and said, “Now, take us to our nephew so we can get him discharged.” Dr. Hansson nodded and took the two of them to NICU for Elliott. </p><p>Aaron sat down on the chair next to the bed and pressed his head against Katelyn’s hand, taking in a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine. He had Andrew and Neil by his side and Katelyn would be home in a few days as well. </p><p>“I’ll send you pictures and videos every day. Update you on his progress so you won’t miss out on anything.” Aaron rambled as he spoke into the comforter, half of his words getting lost in transmission. Katelyn laughed and it made Aaron look up at her.</p><p>“You sound crazy, Aaron,” she laughed and Aaron supposed she might be right. He kissed the back of her hand, smiling softly. </p><p>Andrew and Neil came back an hour and a half later with Elliott nestled in the car seat, sleeping. Neil put the car seat down in a chair and carefully picked Elliott up and walked over to them, handing Elliott to Aaron. The boy squirmed a little before he settled in Aaron’s arms. </p><p>Katelyn cleaned her hands and arms with hand sanitizer before she reached over and caressed Elliott’s cheek and forehead. She looked sad because she couldn’t hold him or kiss him before she was infection-free, but they couldn’t risk it.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you so much, Eli. So much. But once I’m healed and all better, I’ll come home, and then I’ll kiss you and your father and Popo so much,” she said and smiled sadly at Aaron. He nodded and smiled at her. </p><p>“We’ll both be here to pick you up when you get discharged,” Aaron said and Katelyn nodded, smiling at him. </p><p>“Right. Don’t forget to send pictures and videos of him!” she said and dried her eyes before she began to cry. Aaron got up and put Elliott back into his car seat before he walked over to Katelyn and hugged her tightly, holding her close. “I’ll miss you…”</p><p>“I’ll miss you too,” Aaron said and kissed her forehead. “I’ll send pictures and videos. And If I forget--”</p><p>“I’ll remind him,” Andrew said, making Katelyn laugh. “Eli is in good hands. He has doctors as parents and two professional exy players as uncles. He has a large family - probably larger than necessary, larger than anyone would ever need.”</p><p>“And Andrew’s good with babies,” Neil said and Katelyn laughed harder. </p><p>“Just go before I start to cry for real,” she said and they all nodded. Aaron kissed her one last time before he walked out of the hospital room, leaving Katelyn behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being a father was something Aaron only ever dreamed of. He had never hoped to become a father when he first got addicted to drugs, nor when Andrew locked him in a bathroom with only canned foods in there. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter!</p><p>Thank you for reading 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Being a father was something Aaron only ever dreamed of. He had never hoped to become a father when he first got addicted to drugs, nor when Andrew locked him in a bathroom with only canned foods in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he found Katelyn that he let himself dream and hope again. And his hope became bigger when he proposed to Katelyn and she said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And when Andrew finally approved of them, which he didn’t really, because it took two promises from Neil to get Andrew to attend the wedding: they got married. After PSU, Aaron and Katelyn got married in a small intimate ceremony with only their closest relatives before they went on a road trip and eventually enrolled at the Medical University of South Carolina. After MUSC they both got internships in Chicago and at first, they lived in a shitty apartment, before Andrew bought them a nicer apartment. When they announced they were expecting, Andrew went crazy and got them a house in a child-friendly neighborhood and a child-friendly car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up at 3 AM was one of the things he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked forward to, but here he was, awake at the ass crack of dawn, heating a bottle of formula for Elliott. He had been fussy ever since they had gotten home from the hospital and if Aaron had to guess, it was because he could tell how scared Aaron was. He was in the kitchen, testing the bottle's temperature on the back of his hand while he had Elliott resting against his shoulder on a dark blue blanket Neil had brought during one of the grocery trips. Elliott was swaddled in a green blanket they had gotten from Matt and Dan after Dan had given birth to their son a couple of years ago. They had sent three huge bags of clothes that all varied in size and color. Most of it they had put in the basement in plastic rollers for later or for donating the clothes if it turned out they were having a girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron was staring out the window, watching the early morning sun peek through the trees in their backyard. He knew he shouldn’t space out like this, but he was tired. So tired he hadn’t heard Andrew walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. It wasn’t until the flash of Andrew’s phone in the window startled the living shit out of him, making him drop the bottle into the sink and tighten his arm around his son. Elliott fussed at the off-going flash and the sound of the bottle hitting the metal sink, making a whine leave him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus fuck, Andrew,” Aaron sighed and moved Elliott into his arms, consoling his son before he would wake up the neighborhood, even if it was unlikely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked cute. I wanted a picture of you being </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he hummed, putting his phone away into his pocket. He walked over to them and picked up the bottle from the sink, cleaning it off before transferring the liquid into a clean bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I’ve never been soft, Andrew,” he said as he gently rocked Elliott from side to side. Andrew handed the bottle to Aaron, who took the bottle as he went to the living room where he could sit comfortably while he fed Elliott. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be going home in a week,” Andrew said once Aaron was seated on the couch, nestled against the arm of the couch, Elliott nestled in his arms, finding comfort in the warmth and scent. Aaron looked up at Andrew, holding the bottle with the nipple pressed against Elliott’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing pretty well at taking care of Elliott. And Katelyn will be home soon anyway,” Andrew said, turning on the TV and killing the sound. “We’ll stay if Katelyn isn’t too well still. Neil won’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neil doesn’t have much of a choice, does he?” Aaron asked, once again focused on Elliott in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Andrew said, popping the </span>
  <em>
    <span>p</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the end. Aaron chuckled, shaking his head as his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder why he tolerates you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has his own free will. I won’t force him to stay here if he wants to go home or if work calls him. He knows that. He’s here because he wants to be. He also told you that, didn’t he?” Andrew asked with a raised eyebrow. Aaron nodded, too mesmerized by Elliott’s blonde hair and his impossibly blue eyes. He was smiling, more than he ever thought he would and his cheeks were starting to hurt a little from it. Aaron looked up when Andrew moved from the chair to the stairs, looking up without saying anything before moving back to the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told you?” Aaron asked, sounding surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he did. We talk, Aari. Like genuine conversations that are not about exy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or getting a new cat,” Neil said from the stairs behind Andrew. Neil wrapped a blanket around Andrew’s shoulders, Sir and King appearing suddenly, Popo too. The animals jumped onto the couch, the cats sniffing Elliott’s head and the blanket he was wrapped in. Popo sat next to Aaron, looking at him with her head askew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would pet you baby, but I only have two hands and they are holding and feeding your baby brother,” he said, speaking softly, his soft voice only making Popo tilt her head even further before she moved until she was lying against Aaron’s thigh. Aaron looked down at Elliott, noticing he had fallen asleep while suckling on the nipple. He looked over at Andrew and Neil, who were curled up on the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can one of you get me a pillow?” he asked and Neil nodded, moving out from Andrew’s lap to give Aaron one of the pillows from the other couch and brought it to Aaron before he moved back to the chair and back into Andrew’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron put the bottle down on the coffee table and put Elliott against his shoulder, rubbing his back gently to get him to burp, before situating him in his lap on top of the pillow, making sure he was comfortable. When he was sure Elliott was comfortable, he reached out and gently touched Popo’s head. He smiled as Popo rolled over and onto her, enjoying the affection from her dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a quiet morning, almost too quiet. Aaron was almost scared of how quiet it was with Neil and Andrew and the cats in the house, but he also enjoyed it, seeing how Elliott had suddenly come into their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he missed now, was Katelyn and she would be home soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>++++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katelyn called him the next day, telling him she was being discharged from the hospital. Her infection had slowed down and she had been fever-free for a couple of days. Aaron was surprised she hadn’t told him, but he supposed she didn’t want him to get his hopes up if she ended up getting another fever. He dressed Elliott up in a bodystocking with short sleeves, a pair of light pants, socks on his tiny feet, and a tiny hoodie so he wouldn’t get cold. He got him into the booster seat and made sure he had everything before he went to pick up Katelyn from the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelyn was waiting on the curb in front of the hospital with a couple of their intern colleagues when he pulled up and got out of the car, almost running around the car to kiss Katelyn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you,” he whispered against her lips and she smiled against his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too. Now let’s go home? Please?” she asked. How could Aaron ever say no to her? He pulled back with a smile and grabbed her suitcase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Get in the back with Elliott,” he said and smiled at their colleagues, thanking them for staying with Katelyn until he arrived. He put the suitcase in the trunk as Katelyn got into the backseat, already cooing at their son before the door was closed. He got back into the driver's seat and clicked on his seatbelt and took off towards their home, only stopping at their local pizza shop to order an early dinner or late lunch because he didn’t want to make dinner tonight, nor did he want Katelyn to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Katelyn with their son in their home was something else entirely. She was the perfect mother for Elliott. She was gentle, caring, and wasn’t shy about breastfeeding in front of Neil and Andrew or in front of Linda and Lyle when they came to see Elliott and walk Popo for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew and Neil kept their distance, staying in the guest bedroom, only coming out for the pizza and when Katelyn saw Elliott’s bedroom for the first time. She cried and hugged Neil, making the redhead feeling a little embarrassed about it and the twins laughed as they put Elliott to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Andrew and Neil moved into a hotel with the cats to give them space and time to figure out how to be a family with a baby and a dog, even though they didn’t need to do that. Elliot was an easy baby, Andrew and Neil knew this from being home with him without Katelyn. He only fussed when he was hungry or when he needed to get his diaper changed and after Katelyn came home, he was even less fussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the perfect baby for them and having Elliott home was one of the best things in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing could compare to it. Nothing could compare to the feeling of being a father, of being a parent. Nothing could prepare them to become parents, not even owning a dog could, but they were positive they would grow with the job and they were sure Elliott would grow up to be a good man who would take over the world. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>